


Unlikely Duo (One of a Kind)

by MerylAM573



Category: SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: 315Pro had finally gone on another training camp, and the weather was even hotter than before. So, Producer set up another water fight and put Yusuke and Shouta in charge. Thanks to them, Natsuki made a new friend with Pierre, someone who decided to partner up with him."...You are fun to playing with! We playing together next time too, yeah?"





	Unlikely Duo (One of a Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> i did this thing for a imas rarepair exchange!! the person i got wanted these two buddies, and i think writing this made me have a new brotp.

All of 315Pro had gone out for another training camp together, the first one since they only had under 20 idols. For the most part, everyone stuck in the same groups as before, with some new additions. Another water fight happened, this time barely before lunch.

It all started with Yusuke and Shouta. The two good friends that caused the same mess from last time. However, this time it wasn't a surprise, rather something Producer themself set up from how hot it was out. But they trusted those two for some reason to lead everyone. It wasn't a bad idea, though. Because the two caused new unseen friendships to bloom.

Specifically between Pierre, the playful foreign prince from Beit; and Natsuki, the quiet and cool bassist from High×Joker. Yusuke had the idea to have everyone join as partners with people they don't talk to much, and since Pierre had always been curious about Natsuki as a person, the 15 year old jumped the gun immediately and went to him. Natsuki accepted the offer to be partners, and was silently overjoyed that Pierre was so eager to do this with him.

The water fight began swiftly. Producer and Ken both set up a bunch of stuff for it, water balloons, squirt guns, even plastic syringes that could be used like squirt guns! It was the whole works, perfect to cool off with!  
"Okay everyone! Are you ready?!" Shouta called out to everyone as Yusuke finished passing out all the squirt guns and plastic syringes to everyone he could. The entire group cheered.  
"Ready...!" The two said in unison, raising their hands to the sky, water balloons in them.  
"Go!" They cried out, throwing the balloons to the ground.

It began immediately. Water splashed all over the place, people laughing and shouting at one another, even if it wasn't everybody playing. In the end, absolutely everyone was a mess. The whole group was soaked, and Ken almost ran out of towels!

Everybody headed back in for lunch after that, ready to calm down after so much fun at once. Pierre decided to sit away from his unit today, and joined Natsuki, who was sitting alone while Jun was with another group of people.  
"Hello!" Pierre grinned as the 17 year old looked up at him, somewhat confused.  
"Hi...?" Why would Pierre sit next to him? He had his unit mates and other more important friends to sit with. Were they even friends? Sure they worked together well in the water fight, but would they hit it off out of it?  
"is sitting here alright?" Pierre asked, tilting his head slightly. Natsuki simply nodded.

At first the two didn't really talk much, both of them were fairly hungry after all. However, after a little bit, Pierre decided yet again to try and make conversation.  
"Water fight was fun!" He said as he tried to open his water bottle.  
"Yeah... you were very good." Natsuki smiled softly at the 15 year old.  
"You did good too! You are fun to playing with! We playing together next time too, yeah?" Did he honestly want to play with him again? Suddenly the 17 year old's face grew a soft pink, and his smile became a grin.  
"If... if you'd like." A slight chuckle came from Natsuki's mouth, unable to contain his happiness. Did he just make a friend all by himself? His unit mates really were right when they said he was capable if he just tried!  
"Yahoo!" Pierre cried in excitement. He made a friend too today, all thanks to an idea Yusuke had.

Even after everyone returned back home, the two talked with each other very often, and Pierre began inviting Natsuki out to different movies he thought the 17 year old would like. In turn, Natsuki started to do little things, like say hello whenever they passed by each other in the office. It was small and subtle, but just his way of expressing thanks.

Maybe these two seemed like they were a little too different to be friends to others, considering how Pierre was excitable and Natsuki was quiet, but that didn't change the fact that they were absolutely inseperable! Their kindhearted souls merged into one when they were together, and they only grew closer and closer as time passed; slowly becoming the very best of friends.

Pierre and Natsuki were an unlikely duo for sure, but they were also most definitely one of a kind!

**Author's Note:**

> this one was honestly fun to write?? especially how pierre talks. im p dang proud of myself for this one ngl, causw this is the first time ive written natsuki since "dont leave me here" and the first time ive written pierre in a genuine fic ever. this was a lot of fun!


End file.
